The senator ofEarth?
by IndigoRose93
Summary: In this AU story, Earth is a part of the Star Wars universe, as one of the Core Worlds, it is an epitome for peace and prosperity. The Senator on Earth is left with a terminal illness and as a result she must choose a successor, a young farm girl named Leighton. Leighton has been looking for an opportunity to get away from her dull life, could this be it? MORE INSIDE! Obi-WanXOC
1. Summary

In this AU story, Earth is a part of the Star Wars universe, as one of the Core Worlds, it is an epitome for peace and prosperity. The Senator on Earth is left with a terminal illness and as a result she must choose a successor, a young farm girl named Leighton. Leighton has been looking for an opportunity to get away from her dull life, could this be it?

Leighton Harris has lived 20 years on her parents farm, with her little sister Eleanora. Leighton is tired of the dull country life and wants to be a part of the universe. Leighton seeks to join the peace program, but her father won't let her, he is worried that his eldest daughter will suffer a similar or more severe fate than him if she joins the program. Leighton seeks her father's approval, but when he makes his decision clear, Leighton is upset and decides to leave the farm with her sister for a few days, heading into the city.

Whilst in the city Leighton is offered an opportunity she cannot refuse; to become a senator was not on her to-do list, but Leighton is convinced that she will have more ability to create peace, and therefore accepts the offer.

In leaving Earth, she befriends a few senators on Coruscant, one of whom she forms an ever-lasting friendship with.

But what happens when the two senators' lives are threatened? What do the Jedi have to do with this? Will Leighton be able to continue fighting for peace, or will she enter a more personal battle, one in which she will inevitably fail...

Obi-Wan and OC (Leighton) romance story c:


	2. Chapter 1: Life on Earth

**The title is still a work-in-progress, I'm not too sure if I like it, so I might end up changing it in the future, but this is just a stand in for now :) Please tell me what you think of this!**

* * *

**Chapter one: Life on Earth**

* * *

"Leighton!" A woman called, standing on the tattered porch, the wind blowing her old grey locks away from her face.

"Make sure you feed the cows!" She said, peering out over the green field to a shed where a young girl was filing up a bucket with grains.

"Yes Ma! I'm feeding them now," She called back, pushing her sandy locks out of her eyes. Standing to her feet, the girl moved towards the metal gate, keeping the cows in the far paddock away from the house. The bucket she was carrying, clanged against the gate as she climbed over it.

"Her you go girls, eat up," The girl, Leighton, said quietly to the cows who were cautiously making their way over to the trough she had poured their supper in to.

Leighton climbed back over the gate and made her way into the shed, hanging the bucket on a hook. She wiped her hands on the ragged towel lying across the workbench, where a lot of other items were scattered. Leighton had been working on a piece of machinery that she hoped would help her father regain use of his amputated left arm. Leighton's father, William Harris, lost his left arm during the battle of Naboo, helping to keep Queen Amidala safe in a droid attack. His arm had been severely wounded by a blaster bolt; nerve damage caused him the loss of his left arm at his elbow. William Harris was now resigned to taking care of the house, while Leighton, her mother Marie and her younger sister, Eleanora, made sure the farm was running and sold portions of their goods at the market in the nearest town.

Leighton tried to spend a good half hour each day, working on the prosthetic arm, so that her father would be whole again. She also hoped that if she were to surprise him with a gift as useful as a new arm, that he would let her join the peace program he had once been a part of. Leighton wanted to get away from her boring farm life on Earth, in hopes of one day helping to put an end to the conflicts in the galaxy and move to Coruscant, the core world of all core worlds. It was her dream to create peace in the galaxy, and the only way she could reach her goal was becoming a member of the E.P.P or, Earth-Peace-Program.

"Leighton, what are you doing?" A familiar voice called from the shed door. Leighton dropped the piece of machinery she had been working on and stood up, hoping her younger sister hadn't seen anything.

"Nothing, Eleanora, what are you doing out here?" Leighton asked, moving the towel she had wiped her hands on, over the half-finished prosthetic arm.

Eleanora eyed her up suspiciously. She was only 14, six years younger than Leighton, but she was very smart and instantly knew Leighton was hiding something.

"What are you hiding, Leighton?" She asked smugly, flipping her white blonde hair over her shoulder and folding her hands across her chest, moving forward in an attempt to intimidate Leighton.

"Nothing! Now out!" Leighton said, trying to shoo her sister away. Eleanora only took one step back from her sister.

Leighton pulled the ragged towel over the arm and lifted it up, planning to move it back to the slot in the shed's planks she usually kept it in. However, Leighton hadn't managed to get a god grip on the towel and it slipped off, exposing the prosthetic arm to her younger sister's curious blue eyes.

"Is that an arm?!" She shrieked. Leighton almost dropped the arm trying to shush her sister.

"Be quite, Eleanora!" She said in a hushed tone, bending down to pick up the towel.

"What are you doing with an arm?" Eleanora asked, helping her sister cover it with the towel. The good thing about Eleanora was that, even for her age, she knew when her sister was trying to keep something a secret from their parents, and she knew it was most likely for a good cause, since Leighton wasn't the type of person to hide something bad from their parents.

"I'm building it for Papa," Leighton said, sliding the arm gently into the floor boards and covering it with a plank of wood.

"He hasn't been the same since he returned from Naboo, so I thought he would appreciate being able to use his arm again," She explained to her younger sister.

"Why else are you building it for him? Is it because of that peace program?" Eleanora asked, lowering her voice in case their mother passed by the shed.

Leighton sighed and nodded.

"I'm hoping that if I give him this then he will let me join, I've almost finished it, and the program will be recruiting new members soon," She answered, slumping onto the workbench chair. Eleanora leaned against the table, rocking back and forth on her toes.

"You know he won't let you, if it weren't for his arm, he wouldn't even let up go into town," She said "Speaking of town, Mama asked you to go and get some more supplies," Eleanora added.

Leighton nodded and moved from her chair, over to the far end of the shed to gather the equipment she needed to tack up her horse.

"Don't tell Ma or Pa of what you have seen in here today, I want it to be a surprise," Leighton said as she made her way back over to her sister, who was leaning against the door frame.

"I promise, but if it doesn't work out, what are you going to do?" She asked. Leighton shrugged and stood in front of her sister, waiting for her to move so she could get to her horse.

"I guess I will just have to remain here, as a farmer," She said. Her sister moved to allow her to pass through the door. She followed her outside, her light blue dress flowing in the light breeze. Leighton noticed that her sister was wearing her boots again, a habit Eleanora had picked up from her older sister. Their mother thought it improper to wear boots with their dresses, but the girls found them more practical to move in.

"Would you be sad?" Eleanora asked. Leighton paused in front of her horse's pen.

"What do you mean?" She asked, sorting out the pieces she needed to put on her horse first.

"Would you feel sad, just leaving us here?" Eleanora asked, her bright blue eyes dimming. Leighton smiled sadly and rested her hand comfortingly on her sister's slumped shoulders.

"Of course I would miss you, but I would never forget you, I would come back and visit you all the time," She smiled. Eleanora seemed to perk up at that.

"Would you take me for a ride in one of those spaceships? Like the ones that land in the city?" She asked hopefully. Leighton smiled down at her, ruffling her blonde locks.

"Well, I'll need to be accepted into the program first!" She laughed and turned to start tacking up her horse.

"Would you be a good sister and get my satchel from the kitchen table please?" Leighton asked. Eleanora nodded and ran inside the house.

Leighton looked up at the sky, the weather looked good, the sky was clear of any clouds and the sun was shining brightly down on their fields. Leighton hoped that this season would be fruitful so that the crops would grow.

Eleanora came out of the house just as Leighton had finished saddling her horse. Eleanora handed over Leighton's satchel and moved to unlock the gate.

"While you're in town could you get some of those Mandalorian sweets?" She asked.

"I'll be sure to, see you soon!" Leighton called, digging her heels into her horse's sides to gallop out of the pen.

Leighton enjoyed riding her horse. She loved how the beast's shimmering coat shone in the sunlight. Leighton had named her horse Silver, by the colour of her coat.

Riding through countryside was one of Leighton's favourite pastimes; she loved the feel of the wind through her hair, the heat of the sun beating down her as she rode through the grass. The countryside was her home, she wanted to protect it the best she could, but galloping through the grass wouldn't do anything to save her planet from war. Earth had already faced one too many wars, it was her goal to make sure that it saw no more bloodshed.

As Leighton wandered into the small town atop her horse, she noticed there were more speeders than last time she visited, a month ago. Speeders were introduced to Earth a year after the battle of Naboo, where Earth's soldiers were recruited to help fight to save the planet from the trade federation; the battle Leighton's father lost his arm in.

Leighton paid on gold coin to tie her horse in a pen while she wandered around the market. There were a lot of people out on the streets on this day; it was almost hard for her to move around without bumping into people, thankfully no speeders were allowed through the main market place, it would have been total chaos.

Leighton made her way over to a fruit stall, one that she always brought fruit from. The old woman who ran the stall, Maggie, was kind and fairly generous to her regular customers, such as Leighton.

"Now there's a face I haven't seen in a while!" The woman grinned as she climbed off her chair to serve Leighton at the front of the stall. The old woman was short and fairly round in the middle, compared to Leighton's tall, lean frame. The woman had greying hair like Leighton's mother, and her eyes were a dull brown, against her wrinkled face.

"We have been a bit busy out on the farm, preparing for the changing season," Leighton smiled politely as she picked out some fruit and put it into a sack.

"Oh yes, yes the weather is becoming fine once again! Good time of year to sell fruit, it is!" The woman blabbered on.

"Has anything interesting happened in the market in the past month?" Leighton asked, turning over a few apples in her hands.

"No dear," Maggie said, and then in a hushed voice she whispered "But I was in the city last week and I over-heard talk that the senator is ill," she said. Leighton's brow creased.

"Ill…how so?" She asked, placing a few apples into the sack of fruit.

"Apparently she has come down with some sort of terminal illness, if so it won't be long before she resigns," Maggie said, wiping down the stall's wooden bench.

"What will happen when she resigns? She is the best senator Earth has had in years!" Leighton whispered. Maggie simply shrugged.

"She will probably choose a successor, or if things take a turn for the worst, a new senator will be voted in by the people," Maggie said.

"Well, I hope that whoever the new senator is, that he or she will continue the fight for peace for not only our world but the rest of the galaxy," Leighton sighed. Maggie grinned slyly and leaned over the stall.

"Perhaps you could run for senator," Maggie said with a smirk. Leighton chuckled.

"I think a senator is a bit far-fetched for a farmer, but I do want to join the peace program," Leighton smiled. Maggie shook her head.

"No, no I can see you being a senator, you will be able to do a lot more than any member of the peace program," She said.

"We'll see what the future holds then," Leighton smiled, handing over the right amount of coins to Maggie.

"You will do great things kiddo," Maggie called as Leighton began to walk away.

"See you later, Maggie," Leighton smiled over her shoulder.

Leighton made her way around the market, picking up bits and pieces she thought the farm would need, making sure to grab a Mandalorian sweet that Eleanora had requested. One particular store caught her eye as she was making her way back to her horse. The store had a lot of mechanical looking bits and bobs, so she decided to take a quick detour.

Leighton wandered into the store, looking at all the parts of machinery hanging on the walls and scattered on the floor. There were a few cleared paths between piles of metal and plastic. Leighton began to look through a particular pile that had cogs and hinges in it. She thought she might be able to find something to add to her father's prosthetic arm.

"What can I do for ya?" A gruff voice asked from beside her. Leighton straightened up and looked around for the source of the voice; she found none, until she looked down. Standing beside her was a dwarf man, half her size.

"The name's Samuel, now, what can I do for ya?" The dwarf asked, stretching his hand out for Leighton to shake. Leighton had never seen a dwarf before.

"I'm Leighton Harris," Leighton said "I was just looking for parts that might help me with a project," She said, returning her gaze to the pile of metal.

"And what project might that be?" Samuel asked, folding his stubby arms over his chest.

"I'm building a prosthetic arm for my father, he lost it in the battle of Naboo a few years ago," Leighton explained. The dwarf nodded and motioned her to follow him.

"A prosthetic arm is a complicated task, the republic mainly use prosthetics when one of their soldiers have lost a limb, even the Jedi have been known to lose their limbs in lightsabre duels," Samuel said.

"I've never met a Jedi before," Leighton said absently.

"They are good folk, very strict to their code though, won't harm anyone who isn't armed," The dwarf said as they arrived in a room full of droid parts.

"Now, what is it that you need?" He asked "A whole arm, half an arm, what?" he added, filing through bits and pieces.

"I have finished most of the arm, but It is the joint and the wiring I will need to work on," Leighton explained. Samuel stopped shuffling through the piles and turned back to face Leighton.

"Well I could take a look at it for you, I am very skilful with wiring as it were," He said "I fix up a lot of the droids that pass through from the city, prosthetic limbs are very similar to droid limbs," He explained.

"That would be wonderful," Leighton smiled "How much will it cost? I can't afford to spend too much on this, although it is very important to me," She explained; Samuel though over it for a moment.

"How about you give me one hundred coins to take a look at it and fix up the wiring," The dwarf suggested. Leighton shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't afford one hundred coins," She said, Samuel was about to speak when Leighton cut him off with something she hoped he wouldn't refuse.

"I can, however, give you thirty coins and provide you with enough wheat and sugar to last you at least three months, maybe more," She suggested; the dwarf though over the offer for a moment or two before answering.

"You make a good bargain, I shall accept," He said, moving out of the room filled with droid parts. Leighton followed after him, back into the front of the store.

"Bring the arm tomorrow, along with the money and contributions and the arm will be finished by the end of the week," Samuel said. Leighton couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Thank you, sir, I will be forever grateful!" She said as she left the store, making her way back to her horse.

Leighton was finally going to get her father's arm back; she was finally going to do something with her life. As soon as her father let her join the peace program, she would set out to change the galaxy, one planet at a time, bringing peace and balance to the universe.

* * *

**favourite, follow, review :)**

**I would really like to get an opinion on this! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Senator

**_First of all, I want to apologise for not updating this story sooner, I have been really busy at school and have my first exam coming up on Tuesday! I took a little break from studying though, so I've been able to write this chapter today and I'm currently writing the third chapter right now (: Although I can't promise when I will finish that one :L_**

**_I do, however, promise that Obi-Wan, Padme and Anakin will come into the story VERY soon (: I just wanted to try and establish my OC first_**

Also, to any marvel fans out there, who has seen Thor The Dark World? Amazing right? :D I've seen it twice already and just want to say ,I have so many Loki feels 3 Super excited for Captain America 2 and Avengers: Age of Ultron (:

**_Anyway... on with the story ) _**

* * *

**Chapter two: Meeting the Senator**

* * *

When Leighton returned home that night, she was pleased to find that Eleanora hadn't let anything slip to her parents about her father's prosthetic arm-in-the-making. Eleanora simply took her sweets, thanking Leighton, and returned to her bedroom.

Leighton carried out her nightly chores, putting the animals in their barn and feeding them their dinner. She wondered how long it would be until she left this planet. She loved Earth, but she wanted to explore the rest of the solar system, to the rolling hills on Naboo, the great city of Coruscant, event he deserts of Tatooine. She hoped her father would appreciate her desire to help people enough to allow her to help more than the members of her family.

Early the next morning before the sun rose, Leighton was already making her way into town with her father's prosthetic arm and the items she promised Samuel for fixing it.

Leighton loved early morning rides. As she trotted her horse along the gravel pathway, she came to a hill where she could see the sun rise far in the distance behind the town. It was simply beautiful. The way the gold hues lit up the land was breath-taking.

Upon arriving in town, Leighton noticed that there seemed to be some sort of commotion in the market square. She tied up her horse at the same place she had the previous day, paying a cold coin, and then proceeded to find out what was going on.

"This isn't fair!" Leighton heard someone from the crowd yell.

"They can't do this to us!" another yelled.

"Someone needs to put an end to this," a woman shouted.

Leighton tried to see who or what exactly they were yelling at, but at her mediocre height of 5'6" she couldn't see over w group of men that stood much taller in front of her.

"Excuse me," She asked, turning to a woman standing beside her, she was older and wore an angry expression on her face.

"What is going on?" She asked her. The woman replied in an annoyed tone of voice, Leighton presumed that wasn't because of her disruption but because of whatever that was going on.

"It appears that the trade federation have created a blockade over our planet, just like they did on Naboo six years ago," The woman said.

"What? Why would they do such a thing?" Leighton asked, confused "I thought they were defeated by the Jedi?" she added.

"Obviously not," the woman sighed and faced forward again, trying to peer over the crowd.

Leighton decided to get out of there before the crowd became too big, she had to get the prosthetic arm to Samuel.

"Good morning," Leighton announced to the short man leaning over his desk. Samuel awoke with a startled yelp, fixing the glasses he wore on his eyes. Leighton hadn't noticed them yesterday.

"Oh, it you," Samuel said "I'm afraid it isn't such a good morning, dear," He sighed and rested his hands on the desk he was sitting at.

"Because of the trade federation blockade?" Leighton asked. Samuel nodded.

"It means that I won't be getting much more supplies in for the next month or so," He said, but upon noticing Leighton's worried expression, he gave her a small smile.

"But you're in luck, because I had a shipment some in a few days ago, so I'll still be able to fix that arm up for ya," He added. Leighton smiled and sat the arm on his desk.

"You said it would be finished by the end of the week, yes?" Leighton asked. She heard a rustle from behind a pile of cogs to the left of the rather messy store. A person was rummaging around in the metal, but Leighton couldn't make out who the person was as they wore a hooded cloak.

"Yes, I did," Samuel said, turning the arm over "I must say this is one of the best prosthetic arms I have seen in years! It could rival with the make of Jedi prosthetics, all it needs is some of my wiring and it will be working like a charm," he smirked "Why is it you need this arm to be finished so soon?" he asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to join the Earth Peace Program, but my father is constantly refusing to allow me to join because he thinks it is too dangerous and doesn't want anything bad to happen to me, so I was thinking that if I gave him something to show that all I want to do is help people, then perhaps he will let me join," Leighton explained. Samuel crossed his arms across his chest.

"Your father is correct in thinking the E.P.P is dangerous, many members have died trying to bring peace to planets that simply don't want it," He said. Leighton sighed.

"I want to leave Earth to explore the rest of the solar system, I want help bring peace to the planets and the only way I can see that happening is joining the program," Leighton sighed. Samuel looked over Leighton's shoulder at the hooded person still rummaging through the piles of scrap metal.

"There are other ways to bring peace, ways that will perhaps give you a more powerful position and more ability in convincing people that peace is needed," Samuel said, seeming to speak more to himself than directly to Leighton. Leighton was about to say something when Samuel interrupted her.

"I will fix your father's arm, it only needs simple wiring so it will be ready by tomorrow evening," He said. Leighton nodded.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this," She smiled and turned to leave the store.

As Leighton made her way back to where her horse was tied, she noticed the crowd in the street had dispersed somewhat. Upon noticing a poster stapled to the centre post in the square, Leighton decided to see what it said, taking her chance as there was no one crowding around it.

The poster had a picture of an alien she had never seen before. He must have been the viceroy of the trade federation.

The poster was propaganda saying that if Earth didn't join the Separatists, then war would soon be brought upon the planet. Leighton frowned and ripped the poster off the post and scrunched it up in her hands.

"Don't agree with the Separatists?" A smooth female voice asked from behind Leighton. Leighton turned around and noticed that it was the hooded figure from Samuel's store.

"Of course not," Leighton said, a scowl still upon her face "We can't be tricked into joining the Separatist side with threats of war," She said. The person chuckled quietly.

"What do you propose is done to stop them from waging war?" The hooded woman asked.

"It should be taken to the galactic senate, surely our senator is already preparing to leave for Coruscant to make formal statement about this and get the support of the Jedi council to help Earth remove the blockade," Leighton said.

The cloaked woman lowered her hood, revealing her wispy white hair and sunken brown eyes. She looked very ill.

"Your senator is unable to leave Earth to make such a statement to the council," The woman said.

"Why not?" Leighton asked, looking around the now empty market square.

"She is deathly ill, child," The woman smiled sadly. Leighton's face lit up with recognition.

"You're the senator, Camia McKellar," She stated. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Indeed I am," She said.

"Why are you not at home, if you are sick? Wouldn't you rather be surrounded by your family?" Leighton asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I do not wish to be surrounded by saddened people, I still have work that needs to be done before I can truly rest," Senator McKellar said.

"Do you need assistance, ma'am?" Leighton asked, upon noticing the senator clutch her side in pain.

"Yes, but not physically," She said. Leighton put an arm around the elderly woman's shoulders and helped her over to a bench seat a few metres away from where they had stood.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name, child," the Senator said, looking up at Leighton with her sunken eyes.

"My name is Leighton Harris, ma'am," Leighton said. The woman nodded and coughed.

"I overheard what you said in Samuel's store earlier, about wanting to help create peace in the galaxy, I think I can provide a way off this planet if you so desire," the senator said.

"But the trade federation will be setting up a blockade within the next few days," Leighton said "No one will be able to leave the planet,"

"That is why I ask you to think over what I am about to say, within the next day," The elderly woman said.

"What might that be?" Leighton asked.

"I see your desire of peace, but what you desire cannot be found in Earth's Peace Program, it is a failing organisation that will have no positive outcome in the very near future," the senator began "However, due to my terminal illness, I need someone trust worthy to take over my place as Earth's Senator," Camia said. Leighton gasped.

"I can't be a senator! Surely I am too young to be given such an important position," She said. The senator chuckled.

"Nonsense! You are the perfect candidate for the job, Naboo's senator is around the same age as you and she has done wonders for her planet," Camia said. Leighton sighed.

"Even if I wanted to, I doubt my parents would accept the idea of me becoming a senator," Leighton said "My father is a very hard man to convince, after losing his arm in the battle of Naboo and being rendered disabled, he feels as though he is unable to protect myself, my mother and my younger sister," Leighton explained "being a Senator, I've heard, is quite dangerous, my father would be devastated if something were to happen to me that he could not protect me from,"

"Yet you still desire to bribe him into letting you join the E.P.P by giving him a prosthetic arm?" Camia asked, quirking one of her eyebrows up. Leighton smiled.

"Well, I thought that is he were to regain use of his arm, he wouldn't feel so incapable of protecting us, and therefore be more accepting of me joining the program," Leighton explained. Camia shook her head.

"You would have more success in joining the Senate, when I was a young girl, I too thought it would be beneficial to join the Peace Program, but trust me when I say that they are a failing organisation," Camia said. Leighton nodded.

"Allow me to speak with my parents," she said, standing up from the bench "If I am to take over as being a senator, I want to get their support in my decision, although it is my own, it would give me peace of mind, I don't know how my sister will take the news though," Leighton sighed.

"Do what you must," Camia said, also standing "I will meet you at Samuel's workshop in two days' time to hear your decision," Camia smiled knowingly.

Leighton nodded and said goodbye to the Senator. She made her way to her horse and rode slowly home.


	4. Chapter 3: Breaking the news

_**I wrote this chapter up straight after writing the second one... I then proceeded to write the fourth, fifth and sixth chapter as well... but then my laptop decided to disconnect from the Wi-Fi (the day after I posted the second chapter :L) for a few days and I was unable to post them ;( BUT I have Wi-Fi back as of today and I will put up the next chapters in the following few days (:**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think :)**_

* * *

__Chapter 3: Breaking the news

It was late evening when Leighton returned home, time had passed so quickly she hadn't even realised. She was too busy thinking over what the Senator had told her to really focus on anything else. She was also trying to decide how to tell her parents that she got offered the job of becoming Earth's new Senator.

"Leighton!" Eleanora called out as she ran to greet her older sister at the gate.

"You've been gone for so long, where were you?" She asked. Leighton got down off her horse and took the reins in her hand as she walked alongside her younger sister to the stables.

"I'm sorry, Ella, but I had to think over a few things, I ended up taking the longer road home," Leighton said.

"What things?" Eleanora asked suspiciously.

"Just things," Leighton said. Eleanora obviously didn't like that answer.

"You aren't still thinking of joining the E.P.P are you? Because mother and father will not let you go, regardless of you fixing an arm for papa," She said, crossing her arms.

"Perhaps it is no longer the Peace Program I desire to join," Leighton said as she hung her horses saddle on its hook.

"What is it then?" Eleanora asked. Leighton sighed.

"Can I please finish putting away my horse's tack? I will tell you, as well as mother and father, what I am thinking, soon," She said and resumed putting her horse's gear away.

"Fine," Eleanora huffed and went inside.

Leighton was hesitant to walk inside her own house. No doubt Eleanora would have told their parents that she was going to talk to them. Leighton didn't even know how she was going to say to her parents.

As Leighton walked through the front door, she caught a whiff of her mother's cooking. It smelled delicious, but she knew all too well that her news would ruin the meal.

"Leighton, there you are!" Mrs Harris said, giving her oldest daughter a hug.

"Eleanora said you have something to tell us," Leighton's mother said. Leighton sighed.

"Can I call a family meeting?" She asked "I have something all to tell you," Leighton said. Mrs Harris's eyes immediately saddened, she knew whatever her daughter was going to say would quite possibly upset them.

"William," Mrs Harris called from the dining room table, she, Eleanora and Leighton sat at. Leighton was sitting opposite her younger sister, who currently wore an angry frown upon her face, her arms crossed over her chest and her back slumped against the wooden chair.

Mrs Harris took up her usual seat at one end of the table, to the left of Leighton and the right of Eleanora. Mr Harris, who had just wandered into the dining room, took a hesitant seat at the head of the table.

"Leighton, what is it you have to tell us?" Mrs Harris asked, after Mr Harris had taken his seat. They all looked to Leighton as she sat straighter in her chair, her hands folded over each other on the table.

"Well, today while I was in town, I came across a poster, propaganda form the Separatists," Leighton began "They are going to form a blockade over Earth to stop any trade from coming in or going out of our planet, just like on Naboo six years ago," She said, briefly glancing up at her father. Mrs Harris gasped.

"What? Why are they doing this?" She asked.

"They are trying to intimidate Earth's leaders into joining the Separatist movement," Leighton said "However, that is only part of what I wanted to tell you," She added, pausing for a moment to look at each member of her small family. She then returned her eyes to her hands, they were becoming sweaty.

"Please hear me out for this next part," Leighton said "While I was in the market, a woman came up to me and we began talking about the poster and the Trade Federation and I told her how I thought the Senator should do something about it," Leighton began "You all know how I wanted to join the Earth Peace Program," She said, looking to her mother and father, who nodded.

"Well, I told her of that and she began to tell me of how they are a failing organisation," Leighton said, moving her sweating hands into her lap "She then told me that there are other ways to help fight for peace that would be more useful than joining the E.P.P," She said.

"What other ways?" Mrs Harris spoke up, glancing at her husband who had a sad expression plastered across his aging face.

"Well, this lady is Senator Camia McKellar," Leighton started again "And she told me that she is unable to leave Earth because she has a terminal illness, she offered me the position of becoming Earth's new Senator," she finished.

Mr and Mrs Harris were speechless, their mouths simply hung open, not knowing what to say. It was Leighton's younger sister who spoke up first.

"What?" She whispered "You can't seriously be thinking about taking her up on that offer," Eleanora said, shocked. Leighton shrugged.

"I want to do something with my life, something that allows me to help not only my family, but also the people of Earth and the rest of the Solar System. By being in the senate, I will be able to help stop the blockade that is about to form in out atmosphere and also any other threats to our star system," Leighton explained "The Senator obviously saw something in me that would be useful, otherwise she would not have asked me to take over her position,"

"But you would leave us! You can't just leave us, Leighton," Eleanora said, tears forming in her eyes "What would I do without my sister? Who will help run the farm?" She asked.

"You are old enough now to be able to do many of the things I do on the farm," Leighton said. Eleanora just shook her head and slumped back in her seat, silently crying.

Mr and Mrs Harris still hadn't said anything. Leighton looked to her mother, who also had tears in her eyes.

"Mother?" She asked. Mrs Harris shook her head and stood up.

"I can't," She said and left the dining room. Leighton then turned to her father, he was staring down at the wooden table.

"Papa?" Leighton asked. Mr Harris lifted his head up slowly, turning to look at his eldest daughter.

"Why do you want to do this?" He asked "The dangers of being a Senator are far greater than that of being in the Peace Program, why is it that you want to lead such a dangerous life, Leighton? I lost my arm trying to protect the Senator of Naboo, a Jedi died that day. Senators are targets! The Separatists want control and will do anything to stop a Senator who gets in their way," He said in an outburst.

"Why can't you just stay here and help us on the farm? Is it so bad here that you wish to leave us and get yourself killed?" he asked. Leighton shook her head.

"No, father, I just want to help," She whispered "I want to help our people,"

"What about your family?" He asked.

"I would be helping you by putting a stop to the Separatists, if I can stop the Trade Federation from waging war here on Earth, then I will not only be saving the lives of my family, but also the lives of many other civilians on our planet," Leighton explained. Her father shook his head. Eleanora stood up from the table and left the room without saying a word. Leighton heard her bedroom door slam.

"I lost my arm that day on Naboo, I almost lost my life," Mr Harris said "I do not want a similar or worse fate to happen to my daughter," He added.

"Please, father," Leighton begged "I want to do this, I want to help people," She said "I have already made my decision, but getting your blessing will make it a lot easier," Leighton added, taking her father's pale wrinkled hand in her smooth olive ones.

"I promise you I will stay safe, I just want to help," She said. Her father smiled sadly.

"You've always wanted to help, ever since you were young," He said "There is nothing I can do to stop you from doing this, but if it will make you happy, then I will give you my blessing," He said. Leighton smiled widely at his words.

"However, I don't think you mother and sister will be very happy about it," Mr Harris said "Your mother will understand, but Eleanora won't, she is still very young and will find it hard to accept that you are doing this for a good cause, even I will take some time to fully accept your choice," He admitted. Leighton nodded.

"I will make you proud, father," She smiled and stood up to hug him. Her father returned his daughter's hug with his one arm.

"You already have made me proud," He said.

As the rest of the evening and the next morning passed by, Leighton had trouble trying to convince her mother and sister of what she was going to do. Mrs Harris slowly began to accept that her daughter would be leaving the planet, but not forever. Eleanora, however, had not come out of her room. Leighton, Mrs Harris and even Mr Harris attempted to coax her out of solitude, but she wouldn't budge.

Leighton carried out her daily chores of taking care of the animals and even planting a few vegetables. She tried to pass time by doing various activities around the farm, until the time came to pick up her father's prosthetic arm from Samuel's store. Mr Harris still didn't know about it as Leighton thought it would be a nice gift to give him before she left.

Once again, Leighton decided to get her younger sister to come out of her room. She stood on the other side of the wooden door, hand poised ready to knock.

"Eleanora," Leighton called, knocking three times.

"Do you want to come into town with me? There's something special we need to pick up," Leighton said. Behind the door, Leighton heard movement and then suddenly the door swung open.

"What do we need to pick up?" A red faced Eleanora asked. It was obvious that she had been crying. Leighton wanted to reach out and hug her sister, but knew that if she did, Eleanora was likely to retreat into her room and stay there.

"Oh, just an _armful_ of fruit," Leighton said, trying to give her sister a hint that her parents wouldn't suspect. The walls of the farm house weren't that thick. Eleanora seemed to get the hint because she nodded and shut her door again.

"I'll get our horses ready," Leighton called to her, smiling as she descended the staircase.

Leighton had finished reading her and Eleanora's horses when her sister finally came out of the house. She had obviously showered because her face was no longer red and puffy. Eleanora had also changed into better suited clothing to ride in. Eleanora wore a pair of black riding boots over a black set of pants, she also had on a white short sleeved shirt that was covered in a pattern of small swallows and her white blonde hair was plaited down her back. She was dressed similar to Leighton, except Leighton wore a pair of brown riding boots over her black pants. She also had on a white shirt, except it was plain and had longer sleeves, which she covered with a dark grey jacket. Leighton's sandy hair was pulled up into a tight pony tail on top of her head.

"Are you ready to go?" Leighton asked, holding out the reins of her sister's horse.

"Yes," Eleanora said her face expressionless as she mounted her horse and put him into a fast trot. Leighton hurried to get on her own horse and catch up with her sister.

As the two girls passed over the last hill to the town, it was late afternoon. Leighton knew they wouldn't make it back home until dusk. Eleanora hadn't spoken a word to Leighton the entire way; she simply kept her eyes in front of her. Leighton was saddened at the lack of communication between her and her sister, but she knew that Eleanora was still trying to process the fact that her sister would be leaving soon.

When the two sisters made it to the town, Leighton paid for both of their horses to be tied in a pen. Leighton showed Eleanora the way to Samuel's store, as her sister hadn't been into town many times before; she didn't know where she was going.

"Good afternoon," Leighton greeted Samuel as she and her sister entered his store. Samuel was currently moving about behind his desk, taking bits and pieces off shelves and sorting them into different places.

"Oh, good afternoon to you!" The short man smiled at Leighton, upon seeing Eleanora standing behind her he greeted her as well.

"And who might you be?" He asked her.

"I'm Eleanora Harris," The young teen said as she took a turn about his messy shop.

"Is the arm ready?" Leighton asked, rather excited to see her piece of work functional.

"Yes! I just finished it this morning as a matter of fact," Samuel said as he bent down behind his desk. He resurfaced with a box, which he placed on the counter top.

"Here it is," He said, opening the lid to the box, revealing the prosthetic arm "By my reckoning, the wiring in this should last many, many years," He said. Leighton smiled as she picked up the arm with both hands. Eleanora, curious to see the arm, peeked over her sister's shoulders, having to tippy toe due to their height difference. Eleanora only stood at 5'2" whereas Leighton stood at 5'7"

"That is amazing!" Eleanora spoke up, her face lighting up with a smile.

"Father will love it," She said. Leighton smiled down at her.

"You think so?" She asked. Eleanora nodded. Leighton placed the arm back into the box and put the lid on it.

"How will we attach the arm to my father's?" She asked.

"I have placed sensors in it that need to be accessed by a special four number code, your father can choose the code, it's just so only he is able to access it," Samuel explained "When you fit this arm to your father's limb, set a code and the prosthetic arm will respond to the nerves signals being sent form his brain to his arm," He said.

"So it will be a part of him, acting just like a normal arm?" Eleanora asked. Samuel nodded.

"Thank you, Samuel," Leighton smiled "This is amazing, I don't know what to say, but our father will be very grateful," She said. Samuel nodded.

"Go on you two, get home before nightfall and give the man his arm," He chuckled.

Leighton and Eleanora made to leave with the box, but were quickly stopped by Samuel

"My apologies, but I forgot to give you this," He said, handing Leighton an envelope "Some old lady stopped by this morning and gave me this letter to give to you," he added. Leighton took the envelope and put it in her jacket pocket.

"Thank you," She said and left with Eleanora.

The two sisters began to make their way home. They were just outside the town when Eleanora finally spoke to Leighton, properly.

"Who's that letter from?" She asked, slowing her horse slightly so she could trot alongside her older sister.

Leighton placed the reins around the saddle of her horse as she reached into her jacket and opened the letter. Taking the reins with one hand, she then proceeded to read the letter, holding it with her other hand.

_Dear Leighton Harris_

_I trust you have made a decision in regards to my offer of becoming Earth's new Senator. I will send a transport tomorrow morning that will bring you to my office in the city, if you decline the offer, simply tell the driver and he will leave. If, however, you accept, you may pack anything you want and meet me in the evening for supper and I will explain to you the requirements needed in taking my place in the senate. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Senator Camia McKellar_

Leighton read the letter twice before stuffing it back into her jacket pocket; turning her head to look at her sister.

"The Senator is sending a transport tomorrow to take me to the city," She said quietly. Eleanora nodded and turned her head to face the road ahead of them.

"How long will you be gone for?" She asked. Leighton sighed.

"I'm not sure, but with the way things are at the moment with the Trade Federation, I would say that the Senator would want me to leave for Coruscant soon," She explained. Eleanora nodded again.

"You have to write to us," She said "Every week, I will wait by the mailbox for the post," She said. Leighton smiled sadly. She knew it would be hard for Eleanora not to have her older sister, but Leighton was accepting the Senator's offer to protect her family, as well as the rest of the planet, from war.

"I promise I will write to you," Leighton said "I cannot guarantee when I will be able to, but I promise you I will," She smiled. Eleanor looked at her, tears threatening to fall from her bright blue eyes.

"You also have to promise that you will stay safe," She said "Otherwise I will personally come to Coruscant and make three Jedi masters protect you," Leighton laughed at her sister's words.

"I will be fine, Eleanora, I doubt I will need my own Jedi protector," She chuckled, Eleanor joined in.

"If you meet one, you have to tell me what they are like, I would love to meet a real Jedi," She smiled.

"Perhaps you will, one day," Leighton smiled.

The two sisters continued on talking as they rode home, about anything aside from Leighton becoming Senator. They spoke of the Jedi and the powers they are rumoured to possess, about their lightsabres and also about the planet Coruscant.

When the two girls finally made it home, it was dusk. Leighton and Eleanora de-tacked their horses and hurried inside the house to greet their parents.

"Mother, Father, Eleanora and I would like to show you something," Leighton smiled as she placed the box containing their father's prosthetic arm on the table.

"What is it?" Mrs Harris asked, confused. Leighton and Eleanora grinned at each other and looked to their father.

"We know things have been hard for you ever since Naboo, trying to look after the farm and us girls is exhausting with only one arm… so, Eleanora and I thought we should give you something in return for looking after us all these years, it is our turn to look after you so we want to give you this," Leighton said as she lifted the lid of the box. Eleanora took out the prosthetic arm and moved closer to their father.

Mr Harris gasped in surprise, as did Mrs Harris.

"This-" Mr Harris began, but couldn't seem to find the right words to continue.

"Leighton has been working on this for ages, it was all her idea," Eleanora smiled at her sister. Mrs Harris moved over to examine the arm.

"How does it work?" She asked. Leighton relayed everything that Samuel had told her about setting the code and simply fixing it to her father's severed limb.

"Let's test it out!" Eleanor grinned. Leighton attached the prosthetic arm to her father's amputated one, everything fit perfectly, but it wasn't working yet.

"You need to set the code to make it work," Leighton said. Mr Harris thought for a moment about what code to put.

"How about your birth years?" He asked "That makes a four numbered code," He said. Mr Harris, using his real arm, punched in the numbers 46 (BBY), for Leighton's birth year and 40 (BBY) for Eleanora's.

After putting in the numbers, Mr Harris shut the keypad hatch and lifted his arm a couple inches. He slowly began to wiggle his fingers. Mrs Harris began crying and hugged Eleanora, who also had tears in her eyes.

Mr Harris tried to pick up the mug that was sitting on the table in front of him, successfully he was able to lift the cup to his lips and drink form it.

"This is fantastic, Leighton," He smiled proudly at his eldest daughter; he stood up to hug her, which he was now properly able to do with two complete arms.

"Thank you so much," He said. Leighton returned his hug.

"You're welcome, father," She said "I didn't want to leave without leaving something useful behind," She smirked. Mr Harris chuckled and went to hug his wife and youngest daughter. Leighton took a step back and watched them embrace each other. Smiling sadly to herself, she made her way out onto the front porch.

The sky was dotted with millions of beautiful little stars. Leighton always loved watching them. In the city and even in the small town it was hard to see the stars at night because of all the light that was generated from buildings and vehicles. But out on the farm, the stars could be seen for miles over the sky.

The night was warm, but Leighton still found herself with gooseflesh. She was nervous for tomorrow. She hadn't yet told her parents that she would be leaving in the morning, but she figured Eleanora would tell them soon, if she hadn't already done it by now.

Leighton had only been to the city once with her parents, but that was when she was six and her mother had to give birth to Eleanora. She hadn't got to see much of the city aside from what she could see from the windows in the hospital.

"Leighton," Mrs Harris said as she took a seat next to her daughter on the porch, she wrapped an arm around her daughter's lithe frame.

"Eleanora tells us that you are to leave in the morning," She said sadly. Leighton leaned into her mother's embrace, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist; she laid her head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm nervous, mother," She sighed, still peering out at the night sky.

"It is a great thing you are doing," Mrs Harris said "Your father and I just worry that you are too young," she said. Leighton lifted her head to look at her mother. She had the same colour hair as her mother, but she had her father's eyes.

"The Senator of Naboo is my age," Leighton said. Mrs Harris smiled.

"Perhaps you two can become friends," The older woman said. Leighton chuckled and turned her head back to the sky.

"I haven't had any friends, not counting Eleanora, of course," She smiled sadly. It was true, because they lived such a long ways form town and every other farm in the country side, Leighton found it very hard to find anyone she could be friends with.

"You are a very kind and caring person, Leighton," Her mother began "I doubt you will find it hard to make friends as long as you be kind to people, even if they aren't so kind to you. There are a lot of horrible people in the universe, but as long as you remain kind and caring, you will be fine," Mrs Harris smiled. Leighton smiled at her mother.

"Thanks, ma," She said "Please make sure Eleanora is safe while I'm gone, now that Papa has use of his arms again, he should take her into town more often, so she can make friends," Leighton said "I was fine because I had Eleanora, but now that I'm leaving and she is older, she needs to interact with others more," She added. Mrs Harris nodded.

"I promise I will make sure she is happy, although she won't be completely happy until you return home," She said. Leighton nodded.

"I understand, I promised her that I will write as often as I can," She said. Her mother nodded and smiled, hugging her daughter again tightly.

"It is going to be very different, not having you around the farm, but I know that we now have to share you with the rest of the planet and the solar system," She smiled "I never thought my daughter would become a Senator," She laughed happily and stood up from the porch step. Leighton stood with her, returning indoors.

She never thought she would become a senator either.


	5. Chapter 4: Leaving Earth

Chapter four: Leaving Earth

It was only early morning and Leighton had already packed her bags and was doing her last chores on the farm. It only took Leighton twenty minutes to pack all her belongings, as she only had a few items to pack. She only had a few sets of clothes, one dress, three shirts, three pairs of pants, one jacket and two pairs of shoes, both boots. Leighton packed other odds and ends that she thought she might want, like a photo of her family, a hairbrush, two necklaces given to her by her mother and sister and a book given to her by her father for her sixteenth birthday. It was an ancient book that he had managed to find at some antique bookshop across the country. Leighton loved reading and this book was by far her favourite book. It was called the Iliad written by a very ancient Greek writer named Homer. Although the book was most likely one of the various copies of the original book, she still enjoyed reading it.

After Leighton had finished packing her two bags, she quickly dressed in a pair of form fitting grey pants and a large white shirt with long sleeves. She threw her dark grey jacket over her shirt and then pulled on a pair of her brown boots. Leighton had never been one for style, so she stuck to more neutral colours. She went out onto the farm and fed all the animals. Her parents weren't up yet, so she tried to spend some time with her horse. Leighton knew she wouldn't be seeing the farm again for a while.

"Leighton, are you out here?" Eleanora called as she entered the shed Leighton had used for so long as a workshop, building and fixing various things for the farm. The shed was attached to the stables, so it was also where most of the horse tack was kept.

"Yeah I'm here," Leighton called back. She was sitting at the old rickety desk she had built her father's prosthetic arm on. Leighton had her horse's feathered headpiece she had made for him when she was twelve. It was a simple piece of braided leather with various beads threaded through it. The headpiece also had two large eagle feathers on either side of it. Leighton had based it on the old American Indians that she had read about in a book. The tribe chiefs have hats that she found so strangely beautiful. Leighton had found many books on the ancient tribes after her mother had explained to her that their ancestry was American Indian. Although that ancestry was ancient, Leighton thought that she had a similar skin colour to what they had.

"You have already packed," Eleanora stated. Leighton nodded as her sister took a seat beside her on the haystack.

"Ella," Leighton said getting her sister's attention "Will you take good care of my horse for me?" she asked. Eleanora nodded.

"You know, now that you get to become a Senator, you will be flying in one of those spaceships," Eleanora smiled "If you find the time, would you take me in one?" She asked. Leighton smiled at her sister.

"One day you will get to go on a spaceship, if I can, I promise to take you on one," She said. Eleanora smiled sadly.

"I'm going to miss you," She said. Leighton's smile saddened when she noticed her sister's chin wobbling.

"I will miss you too Ella," She said, wrapping her arms around her sister's trembling shoulders. At that precise moment, the unmistakable sound of a speeder could be heard outside the small shed. Leighton's transport was here. Eleanora only seemed to hug her sister tighter.

"Will you help me get my things?" Leighton asked. She felt Eleanora nod her head against her shoulder.

A few minutes later, Leighton stood on the front porch with her sister and her mother. Her father had offered to put her things in the speeder, along with the assistance of the driver, whose name was Louis.

"Don't forget to write to us, dear," Mrs Harris said to her eldest daughter. Leighton nodded and hugged her mother tight. She told herself she would be strong and wouldn't shed any tears, because she knew she would see her family again.

Leighton then turned to her sister. Eleanora had been standing there the whole time shedding tears. It broke Leighton's heart to see her sister so upset, but she knew there was no backing out now.

"Don't cry, Ella," She said, hugging the young teen "I promise I will write to you and tell you all about Coruscant," Leighton said "And remember what I said about the spaceship?" She asked. Eleanora nodded against her sister's shoulder once again. She pulled away from her older sister slowly.

"Please stay safe, Leighton, I want my sister back in one piece," She smiled sadly. Leighton grinned and ruffled her sister's hair.

"I will be perfectly fine," She said. Leighton stepped off the porch and onto the gravel driveway, saying goodbye to her father.

"Remember that no matter what happens, we love you," Leighton's father said to her as he embraced his daughter.

"I know, papa," Leighton said "I love you all too," She added. Her father pulled away and placed his hands on Leighton's shoulders.

"You have grown up so much, I can't believe how mature you are," He smiled warmly "You are a brilliant girl, Leighton, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are creative, resourceful and can light up an entire room with your smile," He said "Be brave and stay strong, no matter what life throws at you, you will overcome it if you keep trying, never give up," he said "Those are the words my mother spoke to me when I left home, and now I speak them to you," He chuckled, Leighton joined in.

"Stay safe, my girl," he smiled and stepped away from his daughter.

"I will papa, goodbye," She smiled and stepped into the speeder.

As the driver drove away from the house, Leighton turned around in her seat to see her small family standing together on the porch, waving her goodbye. Leighton returned the wave until she could no longer see her family from the back window.

The drive to the city took a while. They had passed directly by the small town Leighton visited almost daily. After the town there was nothing but the rolling hills of the country side, for miles and miles they stretched out on either side of the road.

Louis, the driver of the speeder, was a very talkative man. He was in his mid-forties and had greying hair and deep wrinkles by his eyes, showing that he obviously smiled a lot. Louis told Leighton about how he had never been to the country side; he was born and raised in the city with two brothers and one sister. Louis had a wife named Tamlin and three children, one boy and two girls named Brodie, Rebecca and Rachael.

Leighton enjoyed listening to Louis talk about his life and the city; it got her mind off leaving her family. Leighton enjoy listening about the city, she couldn't remember much of what it looked like because it had been so long since she was last there.

After two hours of driving in the country side, they had finally come to a change in scenery. Replacing the rolling hills were tall willow trees. Their branches drooped over the road, creating a tunnel of sorts with their beautiful leaves. The tree tunnel stretched on for at least an hour. It was now early afternoon and they were only just coming up to the beginning of the city. Louis had told Leighton that they weren't far from their destination now.

Leighton took the opportunity to take in the sites of the city. The huge steel and glass buildings dotted the skyline in many different shapes and sizes.

There were vehicles speeding over head of them now, Louis had informed Leighton that some speeders were capable of hovering at higher altitudes than others. Their speeder was not one of those speeders, unfortunately, but Louis had reassured her that when she went to Coruscant, the buildings would be much taller and the majority of the speeders flew above them.

Louis drove Leighton directly to the senate building in the centre of the city. It was magnificent. The building was very tall and thin, almost like a rounded spike sticking up from out of the ground. The building had a twin copy, standing at the same height and width, the two twin buildings were connected with three 'bridges' that were evenly placed on the inside edges of the buildings.

Leighton's view of the city disappeared when they drove into an underground garage. Louis informed her that her bags would be taken up to her room in the left building, while she would proceed to make her way to Senator McKellar's office in the right building for supper.

Louis escorted Leighton all the way to the door of the Senator's office and then disappeared back down through the building.

Leighton knocked twice until she was summoned to enter.

"Good Evening, Miss Harris," The Senator greeted Leighton. The Senator had drastically changed from her old brown cloak and into a beautiful, regal blue dress. Her grey hair was done up in an elegant up-do that reminded Leighton of a beehive.

"Good evening to you, Senator McKellar," Leighton smiled. The Senator gestured for Leighton to take a seat at the glass dining table to the left of the circular room. As the Senator called for someone to bring in the food, Leighton noticed the colour scheme of the room seemed to mainly involve blues and ocean greens, with splashes of dark purple in between.

"You must be starving after that lengthy drive," The Senator said. Leighton nodded and scooped some food onto her plate. Thankfully everything on the table seemed to be familiar to Leighton; there were no odd otherworldly foods.

"Thank you for sending Louis to pick me up, I fear it would have taken far longer to get here is I were to travel on horseback," Leighton laughed lightly, taking a sip of water from a crystal chalice.

"You are most welcome, dear," Senator McKellar smiled warmly "We do, however, need to get down to business," She said. Leighton noticed that her eyes still looked sickly sunken in, however, her skin looked slightly healthier with the addition of makeup. Her lips were coated in a soft pink colour to make them look more natural and healthy. Leighton prayed that she wouldn't be required to wear a tonne of makeup. She had never really worn makeup; aside from the time her mother insisted she try it, a futile attempt to make her eldest daughter behave more girly.

"I have already spoken with the Supreme Court and a few other members of the senate about my resignation and your succession of my position as Earth's Senator;" Senator McKellar began "They all seem pleased enough with my decision, however, they would like a Jedi to confirm your state of mind and make sure you do not have dark intentions," The Senator said.

"I have no dark intentions, nor do I think I ever have in my life," Leighton frowned, slightly confused as to why they would need to do such a thing. The Senator chuckled, her frail old voice cracking.

"Fear not, child, it will not hurt one bit," She said "And as much as I believe you don't have a single dark bone in your body, the mind of the Senate would be put to rest knowing that someone who has had no previous political associations be checked, just in case," She said. Leighton nodded in understanding.

"So, I get to meet a Jedi?" She asked, a small smirk forming on her lips as she took another sip of water. The Senator nodded.

"Yes indeed, they are wonderful peacekeepers, but know this," The old woman began "The Jedi are strict to their code, their beliefs in the force are what they live for, fighting to create balance in the universe," She said "Very admirable folk, but they do not trust Senators," She sighed. Leighton frowned.

"Why ever not? I thought Senators fought for a similar cause, wanting to create peace for their system," Leighton asked. The Senator sighed.

"That may be the goal, but many Senators can be sneaky and deceiving, in their fight to keep their system safe, they will do anything to divert the attention to another system to preserve their own," She said "The life of a Senator is tough, you are not only fighting to keep your planet safe, but all the other planets in your star system, Earth is the capital planet of the Hyperion system," Senator McKellar explained. Leighton had heard storied of her star system, it was called Hyperion after the Grecian Titan of light, due to its one bright sun.

"What will I need to do when I'm there?" Leighton asked.

"You must convince the council any way you can that Earth needs help to remove the Separatist threat. Earth is being threatened with war and we need someone to begin peace talks with the Trade Federation, we need to gain the help of the Jedi Council, but in doing so we must first get the sympathy of the Senate to put forward a case to the Supreme Court and then to the Jedi Council," The Senator explained.

"Gain the sympathy of the Senate, gain the help of the Jedi," Leighton said simply. The Senator nodded, a small smirk forming on her thin lips.

"You will make a great Senator, you just need to be more convincing," The Senator said "You need to get other senators for other Star Systems to vote for your case to be put forward to the Supreme Court, you need to befriend the Senators, gain their trust and support and they will help you," She said. Leighton nodded in understanding.

"This is officially my last night as Earth's Senator. You will be leaving for Coruscant early tomorrow morning," The Senator said.

"But Senator, I only just arrived here, don't I need more training to become a Senator?" Leighton asked. The Senator waved her hand dismissively at Leighton.

"No, you will be fine, child," She said "You already have understanding of what needs to be done and I will be able to communicate with you through the HoloNet's private channels," She added.

"And please, call me Camia," The Senator smiled. Leighton nodded. She was hesitant about leaving so soon, but she knew the sooner she could begin her task, the sooner she would be able to rid Earth of the Trade Federation and the Separatists.

After supper with the soon-to-be retired Senator, Leighton was escorted to her room in the other tower. She passed through the third bridge, a few floors below the very top of the buildings. The bridge was made entirely of glass, except for the floor. Leighton had to stop in the middle of the bridge to look at the view. She had never been so high in the air, it was almost surreal.

Leighton's room for the night was beautiful. It was so modern compared to her bedroom in the farm house back home. Leighton was already feeling nostalgic thinking of her home, but she tried to distract herself by taking in the luxuries of the room.

All of her belongings were lying next to her bed in the bags she had brought them in. Leighton pulled out a pair of white cotton sleeping shorts and a dark long sleeved under top. She would normally wear the top under one of her shirts on a cold day, but it made for a good, comfortable night top.

Leighton made her way into the bathroom, amazed at how chic it looked in comparison with her bathroom at home. There was a large porcelain bathtub in the centre of the room, it was round, to match the rest of the building Leighton thought. There was also a porcelain sink attached to the wall opposite the door and a toilet in a closed off section of the room. It was amazing.

Leighton ran the bath. She wanted to relax and take her mind off what tomorrow would bring. The smell of Frangipani flowers filled the room. Leighton had chosen the scented oil, not recognising the name of the flower. The bottle had said it was a flower commonly found in the Islands of the Pacific Ocean. Leighton liked it.

An hour passed by slowly as Leighton bathed. After the temperature of the water began to drop, she decided to get out, thankful that her fingers hadn't wrinkled from the lengthy time in the hot water.

After dressing in her night clothes, Leighton stood at the large window of her room. She was presented with an even better view of the city, the bright lights were brilliant, but Leighton soon found herself longing to see the millions of real stars dotted in the night sky.

The next morning, Leighton woke up to an alarm blaring in her ear. She rolled over in her comfortable bed to find the source of the noise. Why was there an alarm going off in her room?

Leighton frowned when she looked at the time on the clock, it was four A.M. She never got up that early, even on the farm.

That' when she remembered that she was leaving Earth.

Leighton quickly threw back the sheets on her bed and scrambled to open up her bags and find something to wear for the day. Before she could so much as rummage through bag, there was a sharp knock on her bedroom door. Leighton slowly opened the door to find a woman that looked similar to her own age, staring back at her.

"Good morning, Senator Harris, my name is Krista Lee. I have been assigned to you as your new handmaiden," The girl smiled warmly, her deep brown eyes bright and happy. Leighton smiled, she had forgotten that the Senator, or she should say, Camia, had said that the previous night had been her last night as Earth's Senator.

"Please come in," Leighton said "And call me Leighton, none of this Senator business," She smiled. Krista returned the smile and stepped inside Leighton's room, instantly going to the wardrobe beside Leighton's bed.

Krista pulled the large sliding door open, revealing a dozen dresses hanging on a rack.

"These are all yours, former Senator McKellar had them brought in before your arrival, to be a Senator, you must look the part," She smiled giddily as she flipped through the dresses.

"This is amazing, I've never had so many clothes to my name before, especially dresses," Leighton said. Krista nodded, a smirk forming on her lips.

"I can tell, you do not look like a girl that wears dresses often," She said. Leighton watched as Krista picked out a plain white dress with long sleeves and gold neckline and belt. Leighton looked at the dress quizzically; the neckline looked too far apart to sit normally on her shoulders.

Krista helped Leighton put on the dress. Leighton felt rather strange having someone help dress her, but Krista assured her that it was normal and she had dressed many people before. It was in her job description.

Leighton found that the dress's neckline seemed too big because it sat lower than her shoulder, in a straight line across her bust. The sleeves were tight around her arms and were fitted around her wrists with gold coloured bands.

The dress was fitted around her torso and then proceeded to fall off down from her hips. The gold belt sat low around her hips and was a simple band, just like the cuffs around her wrists, except it had a small circled embellishment that sat in the centre, just below her belly button.

"Now it's time for your hair!" Krista grinned and sat Leighton down on a chair she had pulled from the bathroom vanity.

Krista plaited sections of Leighton's sandy blonde hair, crisscrossing two strands across the crown of her head. She then pulled the length of Leighton's hair up into a tight pony tail at the back of her head and twisted it around itself until it sat in neat rings that formed a bun shape at the back of her head.

Leighton's new handmaiden insisted on putting makeup on Leighton's already smooth face, but Leighton refused. After Krista begged for a few minutes, the two girls came to a compromise that allowed Krista to apply minimal Mascara to Leighton's eyelashes and very light blush to her cheeks.

"You are ready to go," Krista smiled. Leighton looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She had to admit that it was the prettiest she had ever seen herself look in years. Leighton wasn't the type of girl who cared an awful lot about being beautiful, but part of that could have been because she lived on a farm where only her family would see her.

"Thank you, Krista," Leighton said "Will you be coming to Coruscant with me?" She asked. Krista nodded as moved Leighton's bags over to the door.

"Someone has to make sure you are presentable in front of the Senate," She smirked, but that smirk quickly turned into a frown when she looked down at Leighton's feet.

"What are those?" Krista asked, placing one hand on her hip as the other pointed at Leighton's feet. Leighton looked down at her won feet and shrugged.

"They are my boots," She said, looking back up at Krista. Leighton had put on her short brown riding boots, figuring that their mid-calf length would be more appropriate than her knee length black boots.

"You can't wear those!" Krista almost shrieked.

"Why not? If I'm leaving Earth, I want to keep something that reminds me of home," Leighton said. Krista shook her head muttering to herself.

"Why boots? Why not a necklace or a bracelet?" Krista asked. Leighton smirked as she held up her wrist, twisted around her right wrist were the two necklaces that her mother and her sister had made for her years ago.

Krista sighed and rolled her eyes. Obviously sensing Leighton's defiance in wearing what was Senator appropriate.

"At least it give you character," She sighed as they made their way out of the room, but not before Krista could drape a white shawl over Leighton's shoulders.

"There, that's perfect," She said and proceeded to pick up Leighton's bags.

The Senator and her handmaiden made their way down through the circular tower and to the garage where Louis had brought Leighton in the previous day.

"We will be driven to the spaceport where we will board your ship and depart for Coruscant, Milady," Louis announced as they got into the speeder. Leighton and Krista took a seat in the back.

"Hold on, _my_ ship?" Leighton asked, since when did she have a ship?

"Yes, all Senators have their own ship, the ship that was once Camia McKellar's is now yours," Krista smiled "Trust me, she is a beautiful ship," She added.

The trip to the spaceport only took a few minutes. Louis wished the two girls a safe journey and then returned to the speeder. Leighton was introduced to her pilots and ship crew.

"Senator Harris, this is Captain Bennett Miller," Krista introduced her to a man who looked to be in his late twenties, he had black hair and bright green eyes, he was handsome.

"Pleasure to meet you, Captain," Leighton said, extending her hand to her Pilot. Captain Miller took her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles.

"The pleasure is all mine, Senator," He smirked. Krista scoffed and pushed him aside.

"Go start up the ship!" She barked and he retreated in the sleek silver mass that was Leighton's ship.

"Watch out for that one, he's a major flirt," Krista sighed and led Leighton on board. The inside of the ship was beautiful. It was very clean and bright. Krista showed Leighton all the different compartments of the ship. It had two levels. The bottom level was where the crew manned the ship and also slept and the top level was where the Senator and guests resided, in a recreational room or in sleeping compartments. The top level was also where the control pit could be found.

"How long will it take to reach Coruscant?" Leighton asked as she sat on one of the built in sofas with Krista, who had just finished storing their bags away.

"Well, it will only take a few hours, considering Earth is one of the core worlds. With hyperspace travel, I estimate it will only take three hours," Krista said. Leighton nodded.

The ship began to jolt to life, with the Captain muttering things over the P.A system. Leighton, however, paid his ramblings no mind, as she was too interested in the rapid rising of the ship. She moved over to the large window on the other side of the recreation room. She peered out of the window and could see the city growing smaller beneath them. Leighton thought that at this height, she would be able to see her home, however, she could not.

"This is amazing," She breathed. Krista pulled the new Senator back over to the sofas as the ship left the atmosphere.

"Look at that!" Leighton yelped, moving off her seat quickly and back over to the large window.

"Look at all the stars!" She beamed. Krista couldn't help but giggle at the young Senator's excitement.

"I've always wondered what space looked like," Leighton said wistfully "It is so much more beautiful than I thought," She added.

"Obviously you haven't travelled in space before," Krista stated. Leighton turned to her handmaiden and shook her head.

"I am a farmer's daughter, until yesterday, I had only been to the city once in my entire life and that was when I was six years old," Leighton said "All my life I've known nothing but my parent's farm and the small town three miles away from my home where we sell our own produce for money," She finished. Krista looked saddened at the Senator's lack of experience in the universe.

"You will experience whole new worlds, being a Senator," Krista said "Worlds with food your taste buds have never experienced and creatures you're wildest dreams couldn't even conjure," She sighed.

"It all sounds so exciting, but truthfully, I'm terrified," Leighton frowned. Krista smiled.

"Don't be, Coruscant is a safe place, well, where we will be staying anyway," She said "honestly, I'm surprised that for your first time leaving the atmosphere, you haven't thrown up," Krista chuckled. Leighton grimaced. She had been too excited to even think about her stomach doing flips.

"We will be entering hyperspace in 10 seconds," Captain Miller announced "10… 9… 8…7," he counted down.

"Perhaps hyperspace will bring up your breakfast," Krista frowned, seeing her Senator's face growing sickly pale.

"3…2…1," Captain Miller finished the countdown and the ship was suddenly propelled into hyperspace. The stars contorted and stretched out as they speed through space.

Senator Harris found herself unable to keep down her breakfast and last night's dinner as the continued on through space.


End file.
